All This Time
by linzay19
Summary: Sequel to "Just Let Me Go". Sometimes, life has a crazy way of working out for the better, as the group will soon find out. Rating may change during later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! The sequel to "Just Let Me Go." It's highly suggested that you read that story first if you haven't already. Otherwise, about half of this story will not make sense. My apologies for taking so long for uploading, it's been a crazy few weeks. So, without further ado, I bring you "All This Time." Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Several months had passed since Howard and Bernadette's wedding had passed. Penny and Leonard were back together, Amy and Sheldon were still learning what being in a relationship actually entailed, Howard and Bernadette were adjusting to life as a married couple, and Raj had even managed to snag himself a new lady. Life was good for the group.<p>

Sheldon and Amy were sitting in her apartment watching a movie when Sheldon had a sudden thought. He and Amy never got an official first date. The late time, Leonard and Penny were with them. It was also the night that they got into a the worst argument that they ever had and the night of the accident.

"Amy," he said nervously.

"Yes, Sheldon?" Amy said as she turned to face him.

"I've been thinking. Perhaps we should try going on our official first date again…" Sheldon said, unable to look Amy in the eye. He didn't know why, but the matter made him extremely nervous.

"I'd really like that," She said with a huge grin on her face.

With that, they went back to watching their movie and at the end of it, Sheldon went home to plan the date. He wanted to make it extraordinary for Amy. He felt horrible about how the last one ended. He had made an ass out of himself and he knew it.

While Sheldon was busy on his laptop, Leonard came in from his night out with Penny. Sheldon was so busy, he didn't even notice Leonard come in.

"Hey, how was the movie with Amy?" Leonard asked.

"Fine, I suppose," Sheldon said, finally looking up from his laptop. "How was your evening with Penny?"

"Pretty great. It's good to be back together with her," Leonard said with a smile on his face.

"I would imagine so, otherwise being in a relationship with her would be a little pointless," Sheldon retorted.

"What's with you?" Leonard asked.

"I asked Amy on another first date. I don't have the slightest clue on how to plan this," Sheldon answered.

"Why are you guys going on a second first date?" Leonard asked, confused.

"Because, Leonard, our last one didn't exactly go as planned," Sheldon replied.

"So, you're trying to make up for it?" Leonard asked, catching on to what Sheldon was up to.

"I thought I made that clear already," Sheldon said.

"Well, why don't you take her somewhere that is significant to the both of you?" Leonard suggested.

"Like where?" Sheldon asked.

"What about the café that you two went to when you first met?" Leonard said.

"I suppose that is a viable option," Sheldon said.

Just then, Howard and Raj came in for their weekly night of video games. They had been arguing about something silly prior to coming into the apartment, as usual. When they walked in, they sensed that they had just interrupted something important.

"What's up guys?" Howard asked.

"Sheldon is trying to plan a second first date for Amy," Leonard answered.

"Oh, you should take her to that new exhibit opening up at the art gallery," Raj chimed in.

"Amy does have a love for art. I suppose it is something that she would enjoy," Sheldon said.

"I'll talk to Kelly, she maybe able to get you tickets to opening night," Raj said.

"Really? You're willing to pull strings with your girlfriend for Sheldon but not for me?" Howard said, clearly offended.

"Dude, you're married. Sheldon's the one that made an ass of himself," Raj retorted.

Sheldon turned the brightest shade of red with Raj's comment. There was a sharp pain in his chest. It was like the words stabbed him in the heart. He wasn't proud of the way he had acted that night. In a fit of jealousy, he had become the worst possible version of himself and it almost cost him Amy.

"Guys, seriously? Do you have to bring up that night?" Leonard said after noticing Sheldon's reaction.

"Sorry," Howard and Raj said in unison.

"Raj, I appreciate the offer," Sheldon said as he walked over to his spot.

The boys enjoyed their night of video games and shenanigans while the thought of the his date with Amy was heavy on Sheldon's mind. He really did not want to mess this one up. He owed this one to her and he was determined to make it an amazing night.

* * *

><p>This night of Amy and Sheldon's second first date had arrived and Sheldon had pulled out all of the stops. Raj had asked his girlfriend for tickets to the opening night of the new art exhibit and Sheldon had rented a town car for the evening so that they did not have to depend on anyone for a ride. This time, they were going to be alone for the evening. The two had dinner and began to make their way towards to art museum for the exhibit.<p>

"This is turning out to be quite a lovely evening, Sheldon. Thank you," Amy said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, Amy. It was certainly my intention to make this a memorable evening," Sheldon said.

"Rest assured, Sheldon, you have succeeded," Amy said as she gave him a smile.

This was probably one of the greatest nights of Amy's life. She could not have dreamed of a more perfect second first date. Where they were didn't matter to Amy. The only thing that really mattered to her was that she was with Sheldon and that he had put so much thought and effort into making this a good night.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always lovely. Raj's girlfriend will be explained a little more in detail in the next chapter. Her back story didn't really fit in with this chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the kind reviews. Just want to clear a few things up. The little teaser I posted at the end of my last story is part of a chapter later on in the story. Also, as far as the date from chapter one, I'm continuing it just a little in this chapter just to foreshadow a little bit.

* * *

><p>Sheldon and Amy made their way around the art exhibit, making comments on various pieces that sparked their interest. The exhibit was photographs of various people doing different things. The way the photographs gave insight into these people's lives sparked Amy's interest especially. They came to one photograph that caught Amy's eye. It was a photo of elderly couple holding hands while walking in the park.<p>

"I really like this piece," Amy told Sheldon.

"What do you like about it?" Sheldon was curious as to what the answer would be. To him, it was just a photograph.

"It symbolizes what most of us want. A fulfilling life and someone to grow old and share it with," Amy answered. It wasn't quite the answer that Sheldon was expecting. He was expecting something more philosophical, something more scientific. Some how, though, it seemed like the perfect answer to him.

"Is that what you want?" Sheldon asked.

"Some day," Amy said as she smiled up at him.

Sheldon smiled back down at her. He wasn't quite sure what it was about that moment, but he felt himself falling for Amy. It wasn't like before when he would simply get jealous when another man so much as looked at Amy. No, this time, it was different. For a split second, he imagined his future, and Amy was apart of it. He quickly shook the thought from his mind and they continued through the exhibit. By the time they had reached the last photo, it was time for the art gallery to start closing up.

"I think that perhaps we should get going. We could go back to my place and continue discussing the photographs," Sheldon suggested.

"I'd like that," Amy said as they made there way to the door to leave.

They didn't talk very much on the way back to Sheldon's apartment. Sheldon had his arm around Amy for most of the car ride and Amy had her head resting on his chest. Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment by talking. They knew that there was going to be plenty of time for that when they reached Sheldon's apartment.

When they walked into the apartment, Penny and Leonard were on the couch watching a movie. They seemed so into the movie that they almost didn't notice Sheldon and Amy come in.

"Oh, hey guys, how was the art exhibit?" Leonard asked.

"It was exquisite. I always enjoy artwork involving looking into the human psyche," Amy responded. Sheldon was a little stunned at the answer. It was more of what he had expected to hear when he asked her about the photo at the art gallery. He was curious as to why she would give him such a different response.

"Sounds like it was a fun night for you two," Penny said.

"Yes, indeed it was. I should probably send Raj an email in the morning thanking him again for getting the tickets for us," Sheldon said.

"How did Raj get the tickets?" Penny asked.

"Kelly," Leonard answered.

"Wait, Bernadette's friend, Kelly?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, that would be the one," Leonard said.

"How?" Penny asked.

"Turns out, when they danced at the wedding, they really hit off," Leonard answered.

"But Raj can't talk to any female when he's sober," Penny retorted.

"Trust me, it baffles us as well," Sheldon chimed in.

With that, Sheldon and Amy made their way to Sheldon's room to continue their analysis of the artwork that they had just viewed while Leonard tried to explain to Penny just how it was that Raj had managed to get a girlfriend. Truth of the matter was, no one was quite sure how Raj was able to talk to Kelly without being under the influence. They all just decided to chalk it up to something along the lines of infatuation.

"So, should we continue our conversation from earlier?" Sheldon asked once they reached his room.

"To be honest, I don't know as if I would have much more to say about the matter. I just admit, I wasn't exactly giving my undivided attention to the artwork," Amy answered.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon was a little disheartened by the notion that perhaps Amy had not had as good of a time as she had led him to believe.

"I just meant that I had other things on my mind,"Amy said. She had hoped that he would just let it go at that, but she knew better.

"What kind of things?" Sheldon asked. Amy couldn't help but giggle a little. Sheldon was like a little kid, constantly asking questions until he got a sufficient answer.

"What a wonderful time I was having, mostly," She said with a grin on her face. "And how happy I was that you planned everything out and made it a delightful evening."

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time," Sheldon replied. "May I offer you a beverage?"

"I'm fine, Sheldon. Although, there is something I've wanted to do all evening," she said.

"What is that?" Sheldon asked. Before he hand time to catch a breath, Amy pulled him into a rather passionate kiss. It was unlike any other time they had kissed. There was such a desire this time. It was if Amy was afraid that this was the last time she would ever get to kiss him again and she wanted to make it worth the while.

Before Sheldon knew it, he had lead her over to his bed and they had sat down, still embraced. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke apart. They just that there for a moment, until Sheldon finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"That was certainly unexpected," he said.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to do such a thing that would make you feel uncomfortable," she said.

"I most certainly enjoyed it, Amy. It just wasn't what I expected," he said. Amy had a tiny grin on her face when he said that. She was glad that he was enjoying himself, despite the shock value. With that, Amy pulled him into another passionate kiss, this time, with more intensity.

On the other side of the door, Leonard and Penny were trying to stay as quiet as they could while trying to listen to what was going on. They were curious as to what was going on in Sheldon's room. It was Sheldon and Amy, they figured that nothing too graphic could be happening. They were rooting for their friends, though. They had secretly hoped that this would be the night that they consummate their relationship. Their hopes were only indulged more when they heard the conversation between Sheldon and Amy about the kiss.

"Do you think they will actually do it?" Penny whispered.

"Who knows with those two," Leonard whispered back.

Just then, the door swung opened and a very disgruntled Sheldon stood there, towering over them.

"Right, super hearing skills," Penny said.

"May I ask what you two are doing standing at my door?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh nothing," Leonard said as he grabbed Penny's hand and hurried off to his room and closed the door.

"Those two are unusual sometimes," Sheldon said as he closed the door and went back over to his bed to sit beside Amy.

"It's getting late, I should be getting home," Amy said.

"Or, you could stay here tonight," Sheldon said. Amy was a little surprised at his suggestion. This certainly was not in their relationship agreement, but then again neither was the date that he had planned out for them. Besides, she was exhausted and not really in the mood to question his motives.

"Okay," she said sheepishly. With that, the resumed their cuddling position.

* * *

><p>Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll let you fill in the blanks of what happened that night with your own imaginations. I'm not the best at writing lemons, it just turns out really bad. Reviews are always lovely. More of Raj's girlfriend is to come in the next few chapters. Still putting some finishing touches on their story.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Please forgive the long delay. It's been crazy lately. Trying to turn my writing into an honest job sounded a lot better in theory than in practice. Never realized how time consuming it really was until now.

Regardless, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sheldon and Amy woke up the next morning to the sun beaming in through the window. Everything felt surreal to them at first before reality began to sink in.<p>

"_This is real. Last night really did happen," _Amy thought to herself.

"Good morning, Amy. I hope you slept well last night," Sheldon said, breaking Amy's thought.

"I did, thank you," Amy replied.

Sheldon got up to make his way to the bathroom to void his bladder. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see both Leonard and Penny asleep on the floor. He knew why they were there and couldn't help but laugh to himself. He cleared his throat quite loudly as to wake them up. Penny and Leonard both jumped to their feet when they realized that they had been busted.

"Oh…um…hi, Sheldon," Leonard said, nervously.

"Well, good morning, Leonard. How did you and Penny sleep last night?" Sheldon asked sarcastically.

"Well, um…look, about that…" Penny stammered.

"I know what you were doing. Although, I can't seem to figure out how you got back in front of my door without my knowing. I do having hearing like a hawk," Sheldon questioned.

"We're just good like that, I guess. Come on Leonard," Penny said as she pulled Leonard off towards his room. With that, Sheldon shook his head and made his way to the bathroom.

"I can't believe we got busted!" Penny squealed as her and Leonard entered his room.

"I know! That was insane," Leonard said.

"Do you think Sheldon is mad?" Penny asked, the reality of the situation finally setting in.

"I doubt it. He didn't seem too concerned with the fact that we were asleep at his door after spending the night trying to see if we could hear him and Amy having sex," Leonard replied sarcastically. Penny let out a little giggle before wrapping her arms around Leonard neck and giving him a little kiss.

In Sheldon's room, Sheldon returned from the bathroom to find Amy getting her things together to leave.

"What was all that about?" Amy asking, referring to the exchanged between him, Leonard, and Penny.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just Leonard and Penny participating in some sort of mischief in which they listened at the door all night to see if we were engaging in coitus," Sheldon said matter-of-factly. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I must be getting home. I need to shower and spend some time at the lab. Next week we are starting a study on the correlation between bleaching one's hair and their brain patterns," Amy replied.

"Sounds messy," Sheldon retorted.

"Not really. The chemical processing that is required to change the color of one's hair is typically done in a hair salon," Amy replied.

"Still sounds messy. Regardless, I hope you have safe travels and don't forget our weekly Skype session tonight," Sheldon said as he walked her to the door.

"I wouldn't miss it," Amy said with a grin on her face. She gave him a quick kiss before hurrying out of the door back to her place. A short while later, Penny left, leaving the boys home by themselves. Each were working at their respective desks. There was a sense of awkwardness in the air as Leonard tried his hardest to avoid talking to Sheldon. He didn't want to hear Sheldon's inevitable lecture about why is was inappropriate for Leonard and Penny to have spent the night camped out in front of his door to see if himself and Amy were doing something that was quite frankly, none of their business.

"Leonard," Sheldon finally said. Leonard groaned as he knew what was about to come out of Sheldon's mouth.

"Yes, Sheldon?" Leonard asked reluctantly.

"Don't sleep in front of my door anymore. I don't like it," Sheldon said, matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry, I won't," Leonard replied.

"You and Penny seem to be spending a lot more time together lately," Sheldon said.

"Yeah, I guess we have been. Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about Penny," Leonard said nervously.

"What about her?" Sheldon asked quizzically.

"Last night, she asked me to move in with her," Leonard replied.

"What did you say?" Sheldon asked.

"I kinds told her I would," Leonard said as he tried to avoid Sheldon's gaze.

"Well, this certainly does put a spin on things," Sheldon said, not sure of how to react.

"I know, it was big for me too," Leonard replied.

"Well, I guess social protocol is for me to tell you congrats. So, Congrats!" Sheldon said.

"Thanks Sheldon," Leonard said.

"I mean it. You and Penny have been together sometime now. This is the only logical step in your relationship," Sheldon said as he tried to defend himself.

"You think so?" Leonard asked.

"Well, of course. Unless you are in Texas. Then it would be a sin and Jesus would be upset with you," Sheldon replied. Leonard rolled his eyes and went back to his laptop and continued working.

Life was about to change drastically for the two geniuses, but in a really good way. If only they knew what life had in store for them.


	4. Chapter 4

My apologies for such the long delay. I've been working two jobs and writing my novel. Not to mention, I haven't had very much internet access lately. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sheldon had been pondering a lot lately about the fact that he would soon be without a roommate. Leonard had agreed to move in with Penny and just the other day, Leonard had went shopping for engagement rings.<p>

Sheldon was beyond happy for his best friend and wished him a Penny well in life. However, Sheldon felt like there was something that he would be missing now that Leonard would not be living with him anymore. He knew that there were few people who could actually put up with his quirks long enough to actually live with him, nor would we want to live with majority of the people that he knew.

For a moment, he contemplated letting Raj move in with him. He remembered the time that Raj and Leonard had switched apartments while Leonard was dating Raj's sister. He remembered how well they got a long with each other and how Raj made the perfect roommate for him. That thought only lasted a fleeting minute when Sheldon remembered that Raj now had a girlfriend and Sheldon was not looking forward to living with someone who would be having coitus at all hours of the night again.

"Amy," Sheldon whispered to himself. It only made sense to ask Amy to live with him. Leonard and Penny were taking that step and if they could make it work, Sheldon and Amy were bound to be perfect as roommates.

Just then, Leonard came rushing into the apartment like he was running from something.

"Sheldon! Sheldon!" Leonard screamed.

"What is going on here?!" Sheldon question his now former roommate.

"Penny almost found the ring. Can I hide here until tonight, please?" Leonard begged.

"I suppose, but I will not be held responsable in the event of a natural disaster," Sheldon said matter-of-factly.

"Of course, Sheldon," Leonard said as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you have everything properly planned out for this evening? I know you, Leonard. You'll find some way to blow the big moment," Sheldon said.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Sheldon," Leonard said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Sheldon replied; he had missed the sarcasm in Leonard's voice.

"Are you and Amy coming tonight?" Leonard huffed, giving up on arguing with Sheldon's logic.

"Of course we are. You and Penny are our dear friends. Social protocol suggests that we must be there or risk public humiliation from our friends for an extended amount of time," Sheldon explained.

"Good," Leonard said.

Later that evening, Leonard, Penny, Sheldon, Amy, Raj, Howard, and Bernadette all went to dinner at Penny's favorite restaurant. They ate outside under the beautiful night sky. The evening felt perfect to Penny. She was with her best friends and her boyfriend.

She had noticed that Leonard was acting more nervous than usual. She was use to him being nervous, but there was something about tonight that made him seem a little off. She knew that he was up to something, she just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Well, I'm full," Leonard said after they had desert.

"Me too," Penny added as she rubbed her stomach.

"I think we can fit in one more surprise, though," Leonard said as he smiled at Penny.

"What do you mean?" Before Penny could finish her thought, she turned around and saw Leonard on one knee with the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen.

"Penny, I love you. I always have, from the first time that we met. I don't know of anyone else that I would rather spend my life with. Marry me?" Leonard said.

Penny held her hand over her mouth as she began to cry from the sheer excitement of the moment. She was thrilled that Leonard wanted to marry her and she knew that she wanted to marry him, too. She just nodded her head to make up for the lack of words she had at the moment. Leonard smiled, put the ring on her finger, and gave her a kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered for the happy couple.

Sheldon looked over at Amy and saw how her face beamed with happiness for her BFF. He wasn't sure if it was just the heat of the moment, or maybe it was a feeling that he had long been repressing, but he knew in that instant that he wanted to marry Amy Farrah Fowler.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few months since Leonard proposed to Penny and everything seemed to be going really well for the gang. It was the holiday season, so everyone was getting ready to celebrate. Penny, Amy, and Bernadette were all busy planning the upcoming wedding and boys were busy playing their video games and reading their comic books. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

Still, Sheldon could help but feel like something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it. He had asked Amy to move in with him, to which she happily agreed. They had been living together in harmony for quite some time now, but Sheldon still felt like something was off. He couldn't figure out why he could not allow himself to just be happy with the way things were. It was obvious that Amy was happy with their current living arrangements. Sheldon did his best to try and keep his mind off of the subject while he was with his friends.

"SHELDON!" Leonard, Raj, and Howard all yelled in unison. Sheldon jumped and snapped back to reality.

"What?!" Sheldon yelled back.

"Finally, he's back to Earth," Howard said sarcastically.

"Sheldon, it's your turn," Leonard said as he pointed to the Settlers of Catan board.

"What has been going on with you lately?" Raj asked with concern in his voice.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sheldon asked.

"Dude, you've been zoning out a lot lately," Raj answered.

"I have not," Sheldon retorted.

"You kinda have been," Leonard said.

"I suppose I have been a little distracted lately," Sheldon finally conceded.

"So, what's up? Anything that you want to talk about?" Howard asked.

Just then, it hit Sheldon like a ton of bricks. He knew what had been eating at him these last few months and he knew exactly when it started. He wasn't sure what it was about Howard's question that sparked this sudden epiphany, but he was glad that it did.

"I want to marry Amy," Sheldon said calmly.

"Seriously, dude?! That's great!" Raj said excitedly.

"When did you decide this?" Leonard asked.

"The night that you purposed to Penny. But, after that night, I never really thought about it again because Amy and I don't have the kind of relationship," Sheldon answered.

"Don't start with this 'relationship of the mind' crap again," Leonard groaned.

"You love her and she obviously loves you if she hasn't killed you in your sleep yet," Howard said sarcastically.

Sheldon knew that they were right. There was not a reason that he could think of to not marry Amy at this point. She was clearly his intellectual equal and their children would obviously have good genes.

"Dude, just ask her," Raj said.

"I don't know the first thing about asking someone to marry me," Sheldon said.

"Don't worry, we'll help," Leonard replied.

The boys planned for days how Sheldon would ask Amy to marry him. Raj, being the one that is the most in touch with his feminine side, suggested that Sheldon take Amy on a horse-drawn carriage ride around the city, give Amy a dozen roses and write her a poem about how much his life is better because she is in it.

"Dude, seriously?" was all Howard could say to Raj's suggestion.

"It's really romantic!" Raj said defensively.

"Raj, I'm not doing that," Sheldon said flatly.

The boys continued to plan endlessly until they finally devised a plan that even Amy Farrah Fowler could say no to. Although Sheldon was nervous, he was quite proud of himself for going through with everything. Something inside of him told him that this was the right step.

The night came that the boys have been planning for finally came. Everything was in place and they all hoped that tonight would go flawlessly. The boys had all asked their ladies for a night out on the town. however, none of them told the girls what was really going on. They knew that the girls could never keep the secret.

The entire gang went out for dinner at the Cheesecake Factory, a place that has been a staple in their lives over the last few years. Sheldon knew that it was the perfect spot to start off the night because of how many memories the place held.

"This is so much fun. What made you guys want to plan all of this tonight?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, especially on such sort notice?" Bernadette added.

"Nothing really. We were all just sitting around, thinking about how much we love our ladies and decided to take them out," Howard replied. How was quite proud of himself for how smooth he sounded.

"Well, I think it's wonderful," Amy said as she smiled at Sheldon. Something told her that he was up to something.

After dinner, the boys decided that it was the perfect time to go for a walk around the city. Despite how cold it was outside, no one minded, especially Amy. As they walked further, Leonard, Howard, and Raj all began to slow down and their respective ladies followed suit, leaving only Amy and Sheldon in front. Penny looked and Leonard, who just smiled at her, and suddenly she knew exactly what was going on.

It was a beautiful night out. Snow was falling and holiday spirit was in the air. It seemed like a magical evening where anything could happen. Amy and Sheldon were walking in the park, looking at all the lights that had been put up for season. It was a simple date, yet so perfect to Amy. She was with the man she loved.

"Sheldon, this evening was lovely. Thank you," Amy said, grabbing Sheldon's hand. Sheldon smiled and gave her a gentle kiss to which she reciprocated.

"Amy, I have to tell you something," Sheldon said.

"What is it, Sheldon?" Amy asked. Her heart started racing. She was nervous. She had no idea what this could be about.

"Amy, I care a great deal about you. In fact, I love you. You've changed my life. You've changed me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to give you something." Sheldon stepped back and reached into his pocket and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

Amy gasped at the sight of what was in front of her. There stood he only man she had ever loved, with the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen.

"Sheldon..." was all she could whisper. Before she knew it, Sheldon was down on one knee.

"Amy, if I were able to prove String Theory and win the Nobel Prize, I still would not be as happy as I am right now, right here, with you. Will you marry me?" Sheldon said.

"Yes," Amy said breathlessly. She put her hand over her mouth and tried to choke back tears and Sheldon flashed her his famous grin, got up, and put the ring on her finger.

Amy heard all of her friends clapping and shouting from a distance, which finally snapped her back to reality. She turned around and was greeted by Penny, who was trying to hold back tears of her own. The boys all surrounded Sheldon and congratulated him on his accomplishment.

When all of the excitement was over, the gang all walked to the car to call it a night. Penny and Leonard were at in the back, walking hand and hand.

"How did you help him pull this off?" Penny asked.

"We actually didn't help all the much. The whole park thing was his idea," Leonard responded.

"Really? What about what he said to Amy? Did Raj help him come up with that?" Penny asked.

"Nope. That was all Sheldon," Leonard said.

"Who knew Sheldon was such a romantic at heart?" Penny said as she nodded her head.

Leonard agreed and they continued to walk back to the car. Leonard wasn't sure where Sheldon had got the words to say to Amy, but he knew that they were sincere. If anyone were going to go the distance, it was bound to be Sheldon and Amy.


	6. Chapter 6

So, guys, it's been a very long time since I've published anything and I apologize for that. My laptop kind of died. Boo. But, I'm back, hopefully for the long haul, and I have some exciting new stories on the horizon. :)

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Sheldon popped the question to Amy and the girls were in full wedding mode. With two weddings to plan, they wasted no time in ripping open bridal magazines and scrolling through thousands of pins on Pinterest. They had even invited Kelly along to help with the wedding planning and to get to know her better.<p>

"So, Kelly, how are things with Raj?" Bernadette asked.

"They are going quite well, actually. Thanks for introducing us," Kelly replied.

"I still can't get over the fact that he can talk to woman while sober. It seems like just yesterday that he had to be smashed to even have a conversation with me," Penny said.

"I know, it just seems so weird," Bernadette added.

"Yeah, he told me about that. I found it hard to believe, honestly. He talks my head off at night," Kelly joked.

"What does he talk about? Comic books and souffle?" Penny laughed.

"Not always. Sometimes we talk about potpourri," Kelly giggled as all the girls laughed. "No, in all seriousness, we talk about his job, his parents, our dreams. You know, the usual things that couples talk about."

"I guess things are getting kinda serious between the two of you?" Amy asked.

"I wouldn't say they were getting serious, but they are progressing quite nicely," Kelly answered.

"Well, if he ever asks you to marry him, we've got you covered with the wedding magazines," Penny said as she gestured towards the huge stack of magazines sitting on her coffee table.

"Speaking of wedding planning, have either of you set a date?" Bernadette asked Penny and Amy.

"Leonard wants a fall wedding, but I don't want to wait that long," Penny replied.

"Sheldon and I haven't really discussed it," Amy added.

"Have you guys considered a double wedding?" Kelly asked.

"You know, I hadn't thought about that before," Penny said.

"Those two have done just about everything else together, I'm sure they would go for it," Bernadette added.

"Yeah, but that would require planning a wedding with Sheldon and I'm not sure there's enough wine on this planet to get me through that hellish nightmare," Penny said.

"He's not that bad," Amy said. The girls just looked at her. "Okay, it would be that bad, but we should at least talk to them about it."

"If we have to," Penny grumbled.

The girls went back to flipping through magazines and sharing the occasional picture of a wedding dress or wedding cake. They laughed at the hilarious proposal stories and gawked at the gorgeous wedding venues. Everything felt very surreal to Amy. If someone would have told her a year ago that she would be getting married, she would have laughed at the notion. Yet, here she was, surrounded by all of her friends, planning the day that she never thought that she would see.

Meanwhile, in Sheldon's apartment, the guys were well underway with the plans for the bachelor party.

"All I'm saying is that Vegas is not such a bad idea," Howard suggested.

"Howard, do you remember the last time we went to Vegas?" Leonard asked.

"Well, if you want to be a Debbie Downer about it," Howard pouted.

"Why don't we just have a video game night here at the apartment?" Raj asked.

"That's what we always do. A bachelor party is the last hoorah for Leonard and Sheldon before the tie the knot...woah, I never thought I'd say that," Howard said.

"Say what?" Leonard asked as he gave Howard a puzzled look.

"Sheldon tying the knot," Howard said as he got goosebumps.

"Hey!" Sheldon shot back at him.

"Dude, none of us thought you'd ever be getting married," Raj said.

"I have to agree. Before the accident, I never thought it would happen," Leonard added.

Sheldon opened his mouth to say something in response, but he knew that they were right. Before the fight with Amy and before the accident, he wouldn't have considered getting married. He was happy with his life up until that point and he had no intentions of changing it. But, there was something about that night, while he was laying in that hospital bed, that changed everything. There was something about the night that Leonard proposed to Penny that changed his perspective.

"I suppose you're right," was all that Sheldon said.

"So, what should we do for the bachelor party?" Raj asked.

"We could go to a strip club," Howard suggested.

"No!" Raj, Leonard, and Sheldon yelled in unison.

"Fine! Why don't we just go out and have a nice dinner and then just see where the night takes us?" Howard said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Sheldon said.

The boys turned and looked at Sheldon like he suddenly grew a third head.

"You do know that this means there will be no plan, no schedule, just us going with the flow of things?" Leonard asked.

"Well, of course," Sheldon answered.

"And, you're okay with that?" Howard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. What's life without a little whimsy?" Sheldon replied.

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think about the idea of a double wedding for Shamy and Lenny? It was apart of the original story outline I had for this story, but I want your opinion!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I've taken forever to update. Time really got away from me and then I started working on different stories, But, this story is now my main focus. There are only a few more chapters left before I can sign off on this one. I started writing vows for our beloved characters. It's getting closer!

* * *

><p>Sheldon was lost in his thoughts. He had been working very hard on his vows lately. After everything that he had out Amy though, he wanted to make sure that they were perfect. He wanted everything about their wedding day to be perfect. Not because of his own ego, but because she deserved nothing less. This was going to be her day and he wasn't going to let her be disappointed.<p>

"Sheldon?" Amy said, snapping Sheldon out of his thoughts. "Have you thought anymore about what Penny and I asked you and Leonard about?"

"I have some reservations about this," Sheldon replied, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Of course he does," Penny groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Now hang on, I'm with Sheldon on this one," Leonard added.

"I'm not saying that it is a terrible idea. My concern is for Amy," Sheldon said as he shifted in her spot to face Amy better. "I just want you to have the day that you have always dreamed of."

"Yeah, and I just want you to have the day that _you_ have always dreamed of," Leonard added as he took Penny's hand.

"What if this is what we want? What if Amy and I want to have a double wedding?" Penny asked.

"Then that is what we will do. Right Sheldon?" Leonard asked as he shifted his gaze from Penny to Sheldon.

"Is this what you want?" Sheldon asked Amy, staring into her eyes.

"I can't think of a better way to get married than with my bestie," Amy said as she smiled at Penny.

"Then it's settled. A double wedding it is," Sheldon proclaimed.

"That should make planning a whole wedding easier," Amy added.

"Sheldon, you just have to promise that you won't try to take over," Penny said.

"Very well, planning weddings are not really my thing," Sheldon replied.

"How many weddings have you planned?" Leonard asked.

"None, that's the point," Sheldon answered. Leonard couldn't help but roll his eyes at that comment. "Now, if you ladies don't mind, Leonard and I have to get ready for our night of debauchery and I assume you ladies need to do the same," Sheldon added.

"Oh, yeah, we do. Bernadette and Kelly are supposed to be meeting us in an hour," Penny said as she started to shuffle Amy out the door. "You guys have fun and behave yourselves."

"I will. I can't promise that Leonard will," Sheldon said with a deadpan expression on his face. Leonard rolled his eyes and just stared at Sheldon. If looks could kill, Sheldon would have been seriously maimed.

The boys got ready and before long, Raj and Howard were at the apartment. Sheldon was actually looking forward to the night's events. He was excited about the potential that it held. Sheldon didn't know what was going to happen, and for the first time, he was happy about that.

The boys made their way to the infamous Cheesecake Factory while the girls opted for a local bar that they often went to on girls' night. Amy found herself also excited about the night's festivities. She was with her best friends in the entire world celebrating her last days as a single woman before she stood in front of her friends and family and promised to love the man of her dreams for the rest of her life. Amy knew that it wouldn't be hard to keep that promise.

"I can't believe that the guys actually agreed to the double wedding," Bernadette said.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. I expected an argument, especially from Sheldon, but, they said that if this was what we wanted, then they would do it," Penny replied.

"They are really great guys," Amy added lovingly.

"They are. They just want us to be happy," Penny said as she reached her arm around Amy and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Raj and I are really happy for you both," Kelly said.

"It's going to be a lot of fun. If I could do it over with you guys, I would," Bernadette said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Aww, I love you girls!" Penny squealed, tears beginning to form in her eyes as well.

Meanwhile, the boys had finished their dinner and we discussing where to go next. The possibilities seemed infinite to the gang. It wasn't long before they met up with Stuart, who had been closing up his store for the night while the boys were at dinner.

"Hey Stuart!" Leonard greeted the awkward man.

"Hey guys. Thanks for inviting me," Stuart said sheepishly. "Hope I haven't missed anything interesting."

"Not really. We were just talking about how Leonard and Sheldon are combining their weddings into one big super wedding!" Raj exclaimed.

"That sounds exciting," Stuart replied.

"It should be. Hey, while we are on the topic, Sheldon and I have something that we want to ask you," Leonard said. All the guys in the groups began to exchange looks and smile to themselves. They knew that this would make Stuart extremely happy.

"What's going on?" Stuart said as he began to become uneasy.

"Well, since we are having a conjoined wedding, we will be sharing a wedding party. We would like to invite you to be apart of it," Sheldon said.

"Would you like to be a groomsman?" Leonard asked.

"Wow! Yes, of course," Stuart replied with a big grin on his face. "Thank you guys!"

"So, where are we off to now?" Howard asked.

"There's a great little bar about a block away from here. We could go there for a bit," Stuart said.

"Sounds good to me," Leonard said and the rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

The guys walked the block to the bar and when they walked in, were surprised at who they saw. The girls turned around and saw the group of their favorite guys walk through the door. Penny knew that she should have coordinated this better with Leonard. It was too late to think about that now.

"What should we do?" Amy asked.

"Screw it. We're here, might as well roll with it," Penny replied as she threw back her shot of tequila. "Hey guys!" she yelled as she waved at the guys.

"Hey babe," Leonard replied as he walked over to give Penny a quick kiss. Raj and Howard followed suit with their significant others.

Amy sat in her seat, feeling slightly awkward. It wasn't that she was expecting Sheldon to walk up and give her a kiss like his friends did. She knew exactly how he felt about public displays of affection. Plus, Stuart was with them and the last thing she wanted was for him to feel like a 7th wheel. But, she wouldn't have minded if Sheldon kissed her either. They were getting married, after all.

It was as if Sheldon read her slightly tipsy mind because no sooner than she finished her thought, she felt Sheldon standing right behind her. She turned around and before she could say anything, he leaned down and trapped her lips with his. It was an innocent enough kiss, but Amy felt it in her bones. The kiss only lasted a second, but to Amy, it felt like a lifetime.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Kelly asked.

"We just finished dinner and met up with Stuart and now we are here," Howard answered.

"Did you ask him?" Penny whispered to Leonard.

"Yes, and he happily agreed to be in the wedding," Leonard replied.

"Yeah, how is that going to work? Won't I be the odd man out? Not that it matters. I'm used to it by now," Stuart said as he looked down at his feet.

"No, sweetie, you won't be the odd man out. My cousin is going to be the last bridesmaid," Penny said in a soothing tone. Stuart perked up slightly at the thought that, for once, he wouldn't be an extra wheel. Just then, Penny could add anything, the waitress walked up with a tray of shots.

"I over heard a certain conversation about someone getting married. Who's the lucky couple?" The peppy woman asked.

"Actually, it's a double wedding. Him and I and those two are all getting married on the same day," Penny said as she motion towards Leonard, Sheldon and Amy.

"That's so exciting! I brought some shots for you guys! They are on me. Congrats!" The waitress said as she distributed the drinks.

"Thanks!" everyone said in unison. Everyone else threw back their drinks while Sheldon just stared at his.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to," Penny told Sheldon. "I'll be more than happy to take it off of your hands.

Sheldon looked at the drink, then at Penny, then back at the drink, contemplating what he should do. While it was true that Sheldon never took a liking to alcohol, this was a night of celebration. There were a lot of things that Sheldon did not care to do before. He most certainly never thought that he would be dating, let alone getting married. Gathering up his courage, Sheldon down the shot, coughing a little because of how strong it was. His face twisted a little from the horrid taste, but once he heard his friends cheer him on, the smile he had before began to make its way across his face once again.

"That's something that we will never see again," Howard said sarcastically.

"Howie, leave him alone," Bernadette said as she nudged him.

"I figured that I might as well. I agreed to having this bachelor party and this is what one usually does on such an occasion. As the popular phrase goes, 'go big or go home,'" Sheldon said, much to the surprise of all of his friends.

Unfortunately, no told Sheldon about knowing when to cut himself off. After a second shot, which was apparently one too many, Sheldon was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. His head began to spin a little and his words were beginning to sound slurred. What would have barely made a normal person a little buzzed had proven most certainly too much for the ultra lightweight Sheldon.

"Are you feeling okay, buddy?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, I think I just need some water," Sheldon replied. Leonard got up and made his way to the bar to get some water for his friend.

"Such a lightweight," Howard joked. Bernadette was not amused and jabbed him in the ribs.

"Be nice," she said in harsh tone.

"Sheldon, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Amy asked. Sheldon just nodded his head.

"Here you go," Leonard said when he returned with the water. Sheldon took a big drink from the glass and instantly began to feel better.

"Thank you," Sheldon told Leonard.

Sheldon's head was still fuzzy, but at least the room stopped spinning and he didn't feel like he was going to throw up. Sheldon knew that he was going to be feeling those two drinks in the morning and he instantly began to regret his decision to take that extra drink. But, then he looked over at Amy and suddenly he didn't feel so bad. The alcohol may not have been his best decision, but he had spent the entire night with his other half and he honestly could not have thought of anything better.

"It's getting pretty late. Do you guys want to call it a night?" Raj asked the group. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Girls, do you still want to stay over at my place tonight? I just bought a bunch of romantic comedies that we could watch," Penny asked.

"I'm still in!" Bernadette chimed. Kelly and Amy nodded in agreement.

"You're still okay staying with Sheldon tonight, right?" Penny asked Leonard.

"Of course. He may need me to take care of him in the morning, anyways," Leonard laughed.

Once outside of the bar, Howard, Raj, and Stuart said good night to the rest of the group and made their way home. The rest of the group went back to the apartment complex and climb up the stairs before they were standing in front of Sheldon's front door.

"Amy, can you make sure Sheldon gets into bed okay? I have to run to Penny's apartment and get some pajamas to sleep in," Leonard said.

"Of course," Amy smiled.

Amy unlocked the door and Sheldon stumbled in as she turned on the lights. She took his hand and began to lead him to his bedroom. Once there, she helped him out of the clothes he had been wearing and into his pajamas. She lead Sheldon over to his bed and sat him down. Gravity seemed to take over from there as Sheldon sort of fell into his pillow.

"Good night Sheldon," Amy said and she began to walk out of the room to allow him to sleep.

"Amy, thank you," Sheldon said sleepily.

"For what?" Amy asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"For making me happy and for making my life better," Sheldon said as he leaned up a bit and smiled at her.

Amy was touched by the words that Sheldon had just said. Of all the things that Sheldon could have said while he was inebriated, those were the words that he chose. She smiled at him and turned off the lights in his room.

"You're welcome. Good night, Sheldon," Amy said as she watched him lay back down.

It had been the perfect ending to a pleasant evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. It always makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

As far as smut is concerned, it will come in the form of a oneshot after this story is over. It will center around Sheldon and Amy's wedding night. It's a new adventure for me and I don't want to compromise the integrity of this story by adding a smutty chapter that is horribly written. At least if I add it as a oneshot, that story is ruined and not this one. Does that make any sense? I hope so.

* * *

><p>Sheldon woke up the next morning and his head was pounding. He knew immediately that he had a hangover and groaned against his pillow. It was only when he did this that he realized that he was laying on his stomach instead of in his usual sleeping position. As he began to push himself up, he realized that he was still in the same clothes that he wore out last night.<p>

"That extra drink was not my brightest idea," Sheldon mumbled to himself as he made his way to his feet. As soon as he was upright, his stomach started to turn. He knew that he only had a few seconds to get to the bathroom before he regurgitated everything in his stomach.

Leonard woke up when he heard Sheldon close the bathroom door. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 8 am. He was used to Sheldon being awake this early, but he had really hoped that he would make an exception just this once. Leonard had hit the tequila a little too hard himself at the bar and just wanted to spend most of the day sleeping it off. It didn't matter anyways since he was now wide awake.

Leonard got up and began making his way to the kitchen when he heard Sheldon in the bathroom getting sick. He stopped and gently knocked on the door.

"Are you okay in there?" Leonard asked.

"Not really," Sheldon groaned.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Leonard replied.

"Water," Sheldon said before he dry heaved.

Leonard continued to make his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. He figured Sheldon would need some aspirin as well, but he remembered that it was in the bathroom with Sheldon already. He made his way back to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey Sheldon," Leonard called through the door. There was no response so he knocked again. "Sheldon," he said, slightly worried.

When Sheldon did not answer again, Leonard let himself into the bathroom. He found Sheldon hunched over the toilet, moaning in displeasure for his current state.

"Hey buddy. Come on, let's get you back in bed," Leonard said as he helped Sheldon up.

"Leonard, remind me to never drink again," Sheldon told him. Leonard couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"You got it," Leonard replied.

Meanwhile, Penny and the girls were waking up and getting into full on wedding mode. After Penny made them breakfast, glossy wedding magazines took over the living room. Now that they knew that it would be a double wedding, they could finally start putting details together. They could pick out color schemes, bridesmaids dresses and so on.

"What about black and white? Then we could have two accents colors; one for both couples," Penny suggested.

"I actually like that idea," Bernadette added.

"I like it, too," Amy smiled.

"What colors were you all thinking about?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not sure," Amy admitted.

"I saw a color scheme on Pinterest that might be cute. It was cream-white, blossom pink, leaf green, and a darker green, but we could swap it out for black," Penny said.

"Ooo, that sounds pretty," Bernadette said.

"If we get married in the spring, it would be gorgeous," Penny added.

"I thought Leonard wanted a fall wedding," Amy replied.

"I think he'll get married any time if it means that he doesn't have to help plan it," Penny said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What about Sheldon? When does he want to get married?" Kelly asked Amy.

"He hasn't really had a preference. Like Leonard, he'll agree to almost any date if it means that he doesn't have to be involved," Amy laughed.

"What about at the end of the summer?" Bernadette suggested.

"That would give us time to finish planning everything," Amy added.

Just then, Leonard walked into the apartment, looking exhausted from taking care of Sheldon. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Hey honey!" Penny squealed.

"Hey babe," Leonard replied. "What are you girls up to?"

"We were looking at dates for the wedding. We were thinking about having it at the end of the summer. What do you think?" Penny asked as she got up to give Leonard a kiss.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," Leonard replied.

"Do you think Sheldon will go for it?" Amy asked.

"Probably. I'm going to take a nap and then go check on him. I'll ask him then," Leonard said.

"Check on him? Is everything okay?" Amy asked with concern in her voice.

"He's just hung over. Poor guy woke up and was sick to his stomach this morning. I gave him water and some aspirin and put him back to bed, which is where I plan on going myself," Leonard answered. He walked towards the bedroom after giving Penny a quick kiss. He really needed the rest.

"Do you think I should go check on him?" Amy asked as Penny made her way back to the couch.

"Leonard said that he just went back to sleep. I would give it about an hour and then go check on him. Just to let him get a little sleep," Kelly replied.

Amy nodded in agreement before going back to the magazines in front of her. The girls flipped through every magazine, went through dozens of Pinterest posts, and looked at what felt like thousands of wedding websites before they were satisfied with the work they had done. Bernadette, Kelly, and Amy had begun to gather their belongings so that they could leave when Leonard emerged from the bedroom.

"Is everyone leaving already?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Yeah. Are you going to go check on Sheldon?" Penny asked.

"If you are, I would really like to tag along," Amy added.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes to get dressed," Leonard said.

While Leonard went back to the bedroom to get dressed, the girls all said their goodbyes. It wasn't long before Leonard was ready. Him and Amy walked across the hall to Sheldon's apartment and Leonard unlocked the door to let them in. They made a beeline for Sheldon's room. Amy knocked on the door and all she heard on the other side was Sheldon groaning. She opened the door to see Sheldon propping himself up to see her and Leonard entering his room.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked softly.

"Honestly, better now," Sheldon replied, his eyes filling with life again. Amy smiled at him. She loved the way he looked at her.

"I was going to run to the store. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Leonard asked.

"Perhaps a Gatorade. I have heard they help with hangovers," Sheldon answered.

"You got it. I should be back soon," Leonard said as he left the room.

After Leonard closed the door, Amy made her way over to Sheldon's bed and sat on the edge of it. Sheldon settled back down into his pillow and looked up at her.

"So, the girls and I were doing some wedding planning. We think we may have come up with a date at the end of the summer. Penny is going to call around and see what kind of venues are available," Amy said, unsure of how he would react.

"Is that what you want?" Sheldon asked.

"It is. I have always wanted a summer wedding. Not to mention, the colors we picked out would fit well with the season," Amy replied.

"I want you to have to wedding that you have always dreamed of," Sheldon said sweetly.

Amy wasn't sure what it was. It could have been the sweet words he uttered to her last night on top of what he just said. Or maybe it was how cute he looked lying there. Whatever it was, Amy could not help herself. She smiled at him and then leaned to kiss him.

"My goodness, this feels amazing," she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>That's all for now. The next chapter is the wedding. Eek! It may take a little time. I'm still working on the vows. Let me know what you think. :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I really appreciate everyone who has stuck around after the long hiatus that I took on this story. Also, shout out to all of the new readers that came once I started writing again. You all have been amazing. I'm going to post a one-shot about Shamy's wedding night sometime soon. I make no promises that it will be any good.

Here's the last chapter. Holy cow!

* * *

><p>It was the day that Amy had dreamed about for most of her adult life. She had barely slept because her nerves were starting to get the best of her. In just a few hours, she would be able to call herself Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper. Her stomach filled with butterflies at the thought.<p>

Penny couldn't sleep much either, so her and Amy spent most of the night watching romantic comedies and talking about what married life would be like while the other girls slept. Amy could not have asked for a better night.

As the sun began to shine through the windows of their hotel suite, Bernadette, Kelly, and Penny's cousin, Lisa, began to wake up. They had an early hair appointment, so the girls quickly got ready before heading to the salon for their wedding makeovers. Penny opted for a lovely up-do while Amy had decided to leave her hair down with just a touch of curls. While the other girls were getting their hair done, Amy and Penny sat and talked about the day ahead of them.

"Can you believe that today is actually the day?!" Penny shrieked.

"It all feels like a dream, to be honest," Amy replied.

"I have to say Ames, I'm really glad that we are doing this together. I don't know if I would have made it this far without you," Penny beamed. Amy felt a smile creep across her face.

"I'm really glad we are doing this, too. I've always felt like you guys were like family and I guess today will kind of solidify that," Amy said with tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Stop, you're going to make me cry. I love you, Ames," Penny said as she hugged Amy.

Once everyone had their hair and make-up done, the girls made their way back to their suite to finish getting ready. It was still early in the day and they did not have to be downstairs in the courtyard for a few more hours. They decided that this would be a great time to drink some wine and watch a movie or two before they had to get dressed.

It was only a half hour later when they heard a knock on the door. Penny and Amy jumped up and hid in a corner just out of view of whoever was at the door. They didn't want to take a chance of Sheldon or Leonard seeing them before the wedding. Bernadette answered the door and found Raj standing on the other side.

"Leonard and Sheldon sent me to deliver these," Raj said as he handed Bernadette two envelopes addressed to Penny and Amy.

"Oh, I totally forgot that we were doing that," Penny answered once her and Amy we out of their hiding spot. "Here are our letters to the boys." Penny handed over two envelopes addressed to Sheldon and Leonard.

"Thanks. And, might I say that you both look stunning. Leonard and Sheldon won't know what hit them," Raj gushed.

"What about me?" Kelly pouted as she made her way to the door.

"Absolutely beautiful," Raj answered lovingly. He gave her a quick kiss before telling them that he had to go back.

Amy was the first to open her letter from Sheldon and she couldn't fight the tears of joy that swelled in her eyes. She didn't know that Sheldon was capable of such touching and loving words.

_My dearest Amy,_

_I think that it goes without saying that no one thought that this day would come. I have always been a man of science and for most of my life, that was fine. I was perfectly content on my own, dedicating all of my time and energy to my work. But, then I met you and suddenly, everything was different. I found myself wanting to spend all of my time with you. I wanted a life with you, even if that meant giving up my old one. I have changed in ways that I will never understand and it's because of you. You're a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler, and I'm a better man for it. _

_All my love, _

_Sheldon_

Amy felt butterflies in her stomach again as her heart began to flutter. She never knew that she could love someone so much until this exact moment. She wasn't sure what the future was going to hold, but she knew that as long as she had Sheldon by her side, they would face the unknown together.

Penny shared her letter with the rest of the girls and it was as touching as Sheldon's. Penny felt tear begin to form in her eyes as she read aloud every sweet word that Leonard wrote.

_Penny,_

_I love you. I knew it the first time I saw you. I knew it when I asked you to have lunch with Sheldon and me. I knew it the first time we kissed. Even when we were apart, I never stopped loving you and now I get to love you the rest of my life. You'll never know how happy that makes me. I'm the luckiest man in the world and there will never be a day where I don't remind myself of that. I'm so excited to spend forever with you._

_Love,_

_Leonard_

The girls cried and hugged and laughed. They reminisced about when they all first met and talked about what the days to come. Amy was right, they were like a family and none of them would have it any other way.

Back at the boys' suite, things were in full gear. They were all showering and having a few drinks to calm their nerves. They talked about comics and Howard gave Leonard and Sheldon advice on married life. Raj and Stuart talked about how they hoped that they could one day get married and be surrounded by all of their friends like Leonard and Sheldon.

"Oh, and I have you letters right here from the girls," Raj said as he reached into his inner jacket pocket and the envelopes to them.

"Looks like we need some ice. I'm going to run to the lobby," Howard said as he reached for the ice bucket.

"Oh, I'll go with you," Raj said as he started to follow Howard.

"I'll tag along, too," Stuart added as he hurried along behind them.

Sheldon opened his letter from Amy. He remembered how he laughed off the idea of writing letter to each other before the ceremony, but he reluctantly agreed to it once he saw how much it meant to Amy. He just wanted her to have everything that she wanted. He was not disappointed by the decision to cave.

_Sheldon,_

_I know that you didn't want to write letters to each other, but I'm glad that you came around to the idea. You mean so much to me and I love you. You are my other half and I'm overcome with joy when I think of how we will spend our lives together. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life and I don't know what I would do without you. I can't wait to be your wife._

_Love always,_

_Amy._

Sheldon's heart began to warm as he read the word that his little vixen wrote. If someone had told Sheldon years ago that he would be getting married, he would have laughed at the idea. Then, he met Amy and everything he thought was turned upside down. She came into his life like a whirlwind. He had no intention of falling in love with her. Yet, here he was, on his wedding day, and he didn't know how he ever lived without Amy. She was his rock, his everything, and now, she would be his wife.

While Sheldon read his letter, Leonard read his. He smiled at what Penny had written. It was a short letter, but he knew that it meant so much coming from her. It was the perfect letter in his eyes.

_Leonard,_

_I love you. I always have and I always will. You're the best part of my life and today. I'm the happiest when I'm with you and nothing will change that._

_See you at the altar,_

_Penny_

"Leonard, can I ask you something?" Sheldon interrupted Leonard's thoughts.

"Sure, Sheldon. What's up?" Leonard asked as he shifted in his seat to face Sheldon.

"I know that social protocol calls for the newly wed couple to consummate their relationship on their wedding night. I realize that this is something that Amy will be expecting tonight once we are back in our hotel room. But, what if things don't pan out that way? What if my nerves get the best of me and I can't give Amy what she desires?" Sheldon asked, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"Sheldon, you don't have to if you don't want to. I've heard that a lot of couples wait since they are usually exhausted from the reception. It's going to be a long day for all of us, especially since we are having two weddings in one day. Don't put so much pressure on yourself. Amy has the patience of a saint. I think she would understand," Leonard comforted his friend.

"I suppose you're right. I just want everything to be perfect for her. Lord knows that she deserves it after putting up with me for all of these years," Sheldon said, more to reassure himself. "Leonard, I'm glad we are doing this together. I've always felt like you were a pseudo-brother and I can't imagine not not having you by my side in one aspect or another."

Leonard couldn't help but smile. He knew that Sheldon didn't share his feelings very often so it was always a special occasion when he did. Once Howard, Raj, and Stuart returned, they all finished getting ready. They all looked very dashing in their suits.

The girl had decided that the color scheme of the wedding would be black and off-white with hints of pink and green to represent the two couples. Leonard and Penny were assigned blossom pink while Sheldon and Amy had a subtle leaf green. The grooms wore ties and vest in their assigned colors while the groomsmen alternated between the two colors.

"Alright, who's ready to get hitched?" Howard said excitedly.

The boys began to make their way downstairs. The weight of what was happening began to hit Sheldon and he was getting more nervous by the second. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Amy, it was just a big change in his life, albeit a good change. He could not wait to meet Amy at the end of the aisle, he just felt like he would throw up before he got there.

Once everyone was downstairs, the guest began to file into the courtyard. Sheldon peaked outside and saw that the girls had decorated it much in the same fashion as they had for Howard and Bernadette's wedding. There were small, twinkling white lights around the reception area and fabric in their wedding color draped all over the place. Sheldon's chest began to tighten at the sight, it was all becoming real to him.

"Faithfully" by Journey began to play softly and the guys took that as their cue to make their way to the altar. Sheldon had no doubt that Penny had picked the song. If it were up to Amy, they would be walking to a song by Neil Diamond. He was her favorite singer, after all. He smiled to himself, but it was short-lived when he began to feel his heart pounding. His nerves were really beginning to kick in.

Not long after the boys made their way to the altar, the familiar chords of Paul McCartney's "Maybe I'm Amazed" began to play, only it had been slowed down and the singer was female. Sheldon recognized the singer as Jem. He had heard it one night across while Penny played it during a girls' night. It was lovely song and it was fitting for the setting that they were in.

Once all the bridesmaids and such were at the altar and the guests stood up. Sheldon's knees began to go weak as he looked at his friends. Leonard looked just as nervous as Sheldon. This was now or never for the both of them.

The song changed to the traditional wedding march music as the two brides began to make their way down the aisle. First was Penny, escorted by her father. Leonard's breath was taken away as he watched her glide down in the aisle towards him. Her dress was a beautiful ivory mermaid cut with a lace bateau neckline. Leonard nearly forgot what was going on around him once she made it to the altar and smiled lovingly at him.

The realization hit Sheldon like a ton of bricks that he had not seen his mother since she arrived at the hotel. He hadn't noticed that she wasn't seated with the rest of the family at the beginning of the ceremony. Concern began to wash over him and just as he was about to excuse himself to go look for her, he looked up to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Amy, with Mrs. Cooper escorting her with a proud look on her face, came walking down the aisle. Sheldon didn't think should could have been anymore stunning. Amy's snow-white A-line dress hugged her in all the right places. The vintage lace ¾ sleeves suited Amy's conservative personality perfectly. The curls in her hair fell down her back and Sheldon could have sworn that she was a goddess in that moment.

Sheldon's mouth slight hung open as Amy and Mary finished their walk to the altar. He could not believe the sight in front of him. His mother beamed as she caught the look that he son was giving his bride and she could not have been happier.

"Mom, I don't understand," Sheldon whispered.

"Well, Shelly, you didn't think that I was going to let dear Amy here walk down the aisle by herself, now did you?" Mary whispered back as she winked at him. "She told me that her father passed away when she was young and that her mother wasn't able to make it to the wedding, so I stepped in."

"Thank you," Amy whispered to Mary with a grateful smile on her face.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur to Sheldon and Amy. They vaguely remembered saying "I do" and exchanging rings. The next thing they knew, they were at the reception and everyone was around them, congratulating them and wishing them a happy life.

"I'm glad we opted for the traditional vows. I'm not sure I would have remembered them if I had to write my own," Sheldon told Amy.

"But, you have an eidetic memory…" Amy replied.

"Which does very little good when one is so nervous that they can barely remember to breath," Sheldon retorted.

"You were nervous?" Amy giggled.

"Of course I was. This is a very big moment in my life. I didn't want to mess it up," Sheldon said sheepishly.

"Truth be told, I was nervous, too," Amy replied.

"I fear that my nervousness may only be just beginning," Sheldon mumbled.

"Why would say tha… oh. If I may be honest, I'm quite nervous myself," Amy said as her cheeks turns a light shade of red. "Sheldon, we don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to. Today was a big day for both of us. Sleeping actually sounds like a really great idea right about now," Amy added with a smile.

"I suppose. Why don't we concentrate on making it through this reception. Once we are back upstairs in our room, we can go from there. I see no reason we should have to make such a big decision like that now when we haven't even cut the cake yet," Sheldon replied in a hushed tone.

"I like the sound of that," Amy said. Just then, Penny and Leonard walked over and Amy stood up from her seat to give her bestie a hug.

"Oh my god, we did it!" Penny said excitedly.

"I know! It's crazy," Amy replied.

"Look at us, We're like one big happy family," Penny added with tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Speaking of family, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go find my mother. I've barely spoken to her since she got her," Sheldon said as he got from his seat. It didn't take much time before he found Mary Cooper. Once he was in her line of vision, she immediately stood up to give her son a big hug.

"Oh, Shelly! I'm so proud of you. Amy is a good girl and you need to take care of her," Mary told Sheldon.

"That is exactly what I intend to do," Sheldon replied with a smile.

Before everyone knew it, the sun had gone down and the night was starting to wind down. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves, especially Stuart, who had taken a liking to Penny's cousin, Lisa. The pair had spent much of the evening talking and dancing together.

"You planned that, didn't you?" Kelly asked Penny as they watch Stuart and Lisa.

"Of course I did. Raj met you at Bernadette's wedding. I figured, what the hell?" Penny answered with a smile on her face.

"They do seem to be getting along really well," Leonard chimed in.

"Lisa is totally into all of that comic book nerd stuff. She owns a comic book store herself back home," Penny replied, proud of herself.

Everyone laughed and continued on with the evening until it was time to call it a night. It had been a long and thrilling day for all of them. There was a sense of togetherness and family among them. They had all been through so many ups and downs in the time that they had known each other. They all knew that no matter what, they were in each other's lives for the long haul. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health.

For as long as they all shall live.


End file.
